


Porcelain face

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [134]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Disassociation maybe, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, but it’s not recent so don’t be worried, cecil is a good friend, hurt will solace, this is kinda a vent fic, will angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: “Please Will, I’m worried about you.  You don’t seem very okay… do you know how I can help you?”“Can you… can I…” Will shook his head slowly, trying to clear his thoughts, “I…”“Can I touch you?” Cecil asked.  Will’s breath caught in his throat he nodded and probably surprised Cecil when he collapsed in his arms.
Relationships: Cecil Markowitz & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Porcelain face

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do a whole thing with a bunch of angst and stuff but I just suck at planning things out an actually yknow writing things without posting them right away. This was written a while ago and was a vent fic at the time but it’s been sitting in my docs.
> 
> Don’t worry about it, enjoy.

Cecil was looking at him weird now, questions dancing in his eyes. He had asked a question, Will couldn’t answer. His hands were shaking and his tongue felt like lead.

“Will?” Cecil asked, he licked his lips, looking at his friend with concern. They were in the Hermes cabin at the moment once every 30 years that no one else was there. 

Will couldn’t move, his chest constricted painfully but tears wouldn’t come. He was fine a minute ago? So why now? He needed to answer Cecil, he needed to pretend he was okay, because he was fine.

His vision was blurry and he had a hard time focusing on anything else that wasn’t his own hands and the block puzzle that he was holding. Will couldn’t speak, it felt like someone was weighing down on him, he couldn’t move. 

“Will,” Cecil said again, a bit more urgent this time, he was getting worried. Will shifted the puzzle, moving the pieces. He should look up at Cecil, show that he was fine, but he couldn’t move.

Will choked out an apology, his voice strained. He wanted to leave, he should get out of here so that he wasn’t bothering Cecil and so he could find a way to take care of this himself. He didn’t know what was happening, or why it had happened.

He tried to focus on the rest of the room, what was going on around him, on his best friend who was staring at him wanting to know what was wrong. 

“It’s okay…” Cecil said, “what’s wrong?”

Will barely heard him, it was like he was underwater, his head stuffed with cotton. Will hated not being able to focus, the only thing that his brain would truly focus on was the puzzle in front of him. Will didn’t even like puzzles.

Pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, Will leaned forward, his hair falling in front of his face. Will didn’t know how to stop this, how to make himself not feel like this.

“Don’t know…” it was a really late response, he hoped Cecil remembered the question that he had asked. Will wanted to curl up and let the monsters take him right here and now. He didn’t want to feel like this and he didn’t know how to stop it. He couldn’t do anything with Cecil watching him though.

Will’s brain was full of cotton, he tugged at his hair. He tried to focus on something, glancing at the patterns on his own pants but the colors blurred together. The floor dipped under him and he felt like he was floating. 

Couldn’t think, couldn’t see, couldn’t focus.

Cecil took Will’s hand slowly, “Will, what’s going on?” There was a tremble to Cecil’s hands. He was scared too. Will didn’t move, but he squeezed Cecil’s hand. The presence was steady.

Cecil was solid, and Cecil is here right now in the flesh. He was something to hold onto. Will drooped his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

A small touch on his knee, Cecil looked for some kind of reaction from Will. Will gave none but he wanted Cecil to hold on tighter. Cecil was here now and he had been here since the beginning. 

When he tried to communicate, his tongue went completely numb. Will made a noise halfway between a grunt and a whimper.

“You’re okay,” Cecil whispered, “I’m right here.”

Maybe Cecil was a mind reader? Probably not. Will curled in on himself, still gripping Cecil’s hand. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus his gaze on anything.

“I’m fine…” Will croaked, he didn’t know if Cecil had even heard him. His voice might’ve failed him. Will was very clearly not fine but maybe Cecil would believe him.

“You’re not fine, please let me help.”

Will didn’t say anything, he reached for Cecil’s other hand. Using them to try and focus on something and ground himself. It was working for the most part, until the door burst open.

“Cecil I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Connor exclaimed. Will tensed up, pulling his hands away from Cecil.

“Not right now Connor, can you leave for a bit,” Cecil begged, he grimaced, “I’ll come talk to you in a bit.”

“It’s my cabin too…” Connor said slowly, “Will what are you doing here?”

It was an innocent question, one that Will was unable to answer.

“Just,” Cecil sighed, “just leave us alone for a bit Connor.” 

Connor must’ve rolled his eyes but the door opened and shut again. Will shook himself out of a stupor, his chest heaving. 

“I should… need to leave…” he whispered. He pushed himself up to his feet, he swallowed thickly, swaying dangerously and shaking almost to the point of collapse.

“Hey, no, you don’t need to leave, it’s okay,” Cecil spread his hands in a placating gesture, scrambling to his feet, “Connor’s gone. Please Will, I’m worried about you. You don’t seem very okay… do you know how I can help you?”

Will licked his lips, he looked at Cecil’s outstretched hands, then to the door. He didn’t think that he could make it very far if he tried to leave. 

“Can you… can I…” Will shook his head slowly, trying to clear his thoughts, “I…”

“Can I touch you?” Cecil asked. Will’s breath caught in his throat, he couldn’t breathe now. Will nodded and probably surprised Cecil when he collapsed in his arms.

Cecil held onto Will just as tightly as Will held onto Cecil. 

Will closed his eyes, his eyelids heavy and his body weighing about a million pounds. It didn’t feel like his own but he didn’t care. His friend's arms were safe and secure around him and he could’ve stayed there all day.

Cecil didn’t make any move to leave. So neither did Will. 

**Author's Note:**

> What I was building up to will be posted eventually (hopefully) but anyway yeah... this may have been prewritten but there might be another update tonight since my mental health is in shambles and I’ve wasted so much time today. Anyway—
> 
> Thanks for reading, till the next update.


End file.
